taylorswiftfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Red (bài hát)
"Red" là bài hát thứ hai nằm trong album phòng thu của Taylor Swift, Red. Nó được phát hành vào ngày 2 tháng 10 năm 2012 tại Mỹ bởi Big Machine Records, dưới dạng đĩa đơn quảng cáo thứ hai được phát hành trong bốn tuần trước khi phát hành album. Bài hát ra mắt ở vị trí thứ sáu trên US Billboard và ở vị trí thứ hai trên bảng xếp hạng Hot Digital Song. Nó cũng xuất hiện ở vị trí thứ hai trên bảng xếp hạng Hot Country, đứng sau "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" của Swift. Bản demo của bài hát đã được phát hành trong phiên bản cao cấp của album Red. Bối cảnh Taylor đã biểu diễn bài hát này vào ngày 1 tháng 10 năm 2012 của ABC Good Morning America. Trong lời bài hát, cô so sánh cảm xúc của mình với bạn trai cũ với những màu sắc khác nhau. "Mất anh là màu xanh buồn bã, như thể tôi chưa từng biết đến nỗi buồn, nhớ anh là màu xám tăm tối của sự cô đơn, quên anh giống như cố gắng nhớ về một kẻ xa lạ, nhưng, tình yêu dành cho anh là màu đỏ, yêu anh là màu đỏ" Trước khi biểu diễn bài hát, cô có giải thích: Cô phát biểu trong tạp chí Billboard Tiếp nhận "Red" được đánh giá tích cực từ các nhà phê bình âm nhạc, hầu hết ca ngợi phần ca từ mạnh mẽ do Swift sáng tác, tuy nhiên họ lại chỉ trích về việc Swift sử dụng autotune (dụng cụ trợ âm) trong một phần của bài hát và không chấp nhận việc Swift sử dụng quá nhiều thể loại nhạc trong một ca khúc. Biểu diễn trực tiếp Taylor Swift biểu diễn bài hát trực tiếp lần đầu tiên trên BBC Radio Teen Awards vào ngày 7 tháng 10 năm 2012, được tổ chức tại Wembley Arena, London. Xếp hạng Giải thưởng và Đề cử “Red” đều giành cả hai giải từ hai đề cử. Thông điệp ẩn :Thông điệp ẩn: SAG "SAG" có thể là viết tắt của Sagittarius (Nhân Mã), kết hợp giữa chiêm tinh và phần lời cho thấy bối cảnh Jake Gyllenhaal đã yêu rồi chia tay cô. Nó cũng có thể là viết tắt của Screen Actors Guild, hoạt động cho diễn viên. Swift cũng thuộc chòm sao Nhân Mã. Lời bài hát |-|Gốc= VERSE Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street Faster than the wind Passionate as sin, ending so suddenly Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all CHORUS Loving him was blue like I’d never known Missing him was dark gray all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met But loving him was red Loving him was red VERSE Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong CHORUS Losing him was blue like I’d never known Missing him was dark gray all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met But loving him was red, Oh red, burning red BRIDGE Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes Tell myself it's time now gotta let go But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head In burning red Loving him was red CHORUS Losing him was blue, like I’d never known Missing him was dark gray all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met Cause loving him was red Yeah, yeah, red We're burning red FINAL BRIDGE And that’s why he’s spinning around in my head Comes back to me in burning red His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street |-|Bản dịch= VERSE Yêu anh cũng giống như lái một chiếc Maserati mới cứng đâm vào ngõ cụt Nhanh hơn gió cuốn Đam mê điên cuồng, dừng lại cũng thật đột ngột Yêu anh cũng giống như cố gắng tự lừa dối bản thân rằng không phải khi tôi đang rơi tự do Giống như những sắc màu của mùa thu, thật tươi sáng, chỉ trước khi tất cả đều héo úa CHORUS Mất anh là màu xanh buồn bã như thể tôi chưa từng biết đến nỗi buồn Nhớ anh là màu xám tăm tối của sự cô đơn Quên anh giống như cố gắng nhớ về một kẻ xa lạ Nhưng, tình yêu dành cho anh là màu đỏ Yêu anh là màu đỏ VERSE Chạm vào anh giống như chạm vào điều, mà bạn hằng mong muốn đang đứng ngay trước mặt Ghi nhớ anh đơn giản giống như ghi nhớ lời những ca khúc bạn từng yêu thích Cãi vã với anh giống như chơi trò ô chữ, và phát hiện ra chẳng bao giờ có đáp án đúng Những hối tiếc về anh khiến bạn sẽ ước ao, rằng bạn đã không nhận ra tình yêu này quá đậm sâu CHORUS Mất anh là màu xanh buồn bã như thể tôi chưa từng biết đến nỗi buồn Nhớ anh là màu xám tăm tối của sự cô đơn Quên anh giống như cố gắng nhớ về một kẻ xa lạ Nhưng, tình yêu dành cho anh là màu đỏ Yêu anh là màu đỏ BRIDGE Nỗi nhớ về anh đến trong những hồi ức thấp thoáng vang vọng trong tâm trí Tự dằn lòng rằng đến lúc phải quên đi rồi Nhưng loại bỏ anh khỏi cuộc đời là điều không thể khi mà trong đầu tôi cứ tràn ngập những hình ảnh ấy Màu đỏ rực cháy Yêu anh là màu đỏ CHORUS Mất anh là màu xanh buồn bã như thể tôi chưa từng biết đến nỗi buồn Nhớ anh là màu xám tăm tối của sự cô đơn Quên anh giống như cố gắng nhớ về một kẻ xa lạ Vì tình yêu dành cho anh là màu đỏ Yeah, yeah đỏ Màu đỏ rực cháy FINAL BRIDGE Và đó là lý do tại sao anh ấy cứ quay cuồng trong đầu tôi Trở lại đi, màu đỏ rực cháy Yêu anh cũng giống như lái một chiếc Maserati mới cứng đâm vào ngõ cụt Chú thích Liên kết ngoài * Trang web chính thức của Taylor Swift: đĩa đơn, album (có lời) Thể_loại:Red Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát của Taylor Swift